Cette histoire devient compliqué
by Ahorika
Summary: Alors cette histoire est un mélange de Elsword et les vocaloids Il y aura comme couple Rin et Len , Elsword et Ève et d'autres personnages Cette fiction est d'abord écrit sur skyrock !
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**P.D.V. ?**

** Cela fait 6 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ... 6 années perdus à cause de mon père qui a voulu que j'aille en Angleterre et que j'y reste... 6 ans que je ne t'ai pas parlé ... Ni au téléphone ... Ni avec des messages ... Te souviens-tu de moi au moins ? A quoi ressemble-tu ? Est-ce que tu as changée ? Est-ce que tu es ... Amoureuse ?! **

**J'aimerai bien la taquiner juste avant demain , car demain je rentre au Japon ... Je crois avoir mon idée en tête ! Je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon frère .**

**? - Oui ? Allô ? Ici Rinto Kagamine a l'appareil qui êtes-vous ?**

**? - C'est moi idiot ! Len ! Tu regarde jamais celui qui t'appelle ou quoi ?**

**Rinto - Bah ... Euh... Non ... Sinon pourquoi m'appelle-tu ? Je sais que tu reviens demain au Japon ! Tu sais Rin elle es-...**

**Len - Justement , Dis à Rin que je reviens dans 1 ans a cause de père ...**

**Rinto - QUOI ?! 1 ans ? Mai-...**

**Len - *soupir* C'est une blague ... Je veux juste voir la tête de Rin surprise ... Sinon je reviens vraiment demain ...**

**Rinto - Tu m'as fait peur ! Bon je vais l'appelé ! A plus !**

**Len - ATT- ...**

**Il m'a raccrocher au nez ... Franchement celui là ! Bon Len on se bouge ! Prépare tes affaires !**

**Fin du P.D.V. Len **

* * *

Hey hey je viens de me créer un compte

et je viens de faire une fic , elle est d'abord copier sur skyrock et après ici . Je n'ai pas encore fait le chapitre 2

Sur ce !


	2. Chapter 1 Dans un ans

**P.D.V. Rin **  
**J'arrive pas a dormir ... J'allume la lumière et regarde l'horloge ... Il est ... 5 HEURE DU MATIN ! Je suis nerveuse ... Aujourd'hui est le jour où il revient ... Où je vais le revoir ... Bon alors que faire avant 7 heure ... Bon je vais prendre ma douche ! **  
**Donc ... Après la douche , je mets mon uniforme et me prépare un petit déjeuner ! Tous sa en 15 minutes ! Mon téléphone sonne . Rinto , tien que me vaut cet honneur ! A cette heure la en plus ! Il est un gros flemmard non ? Je ris intérieurement mais oublie complètement de décrocher le téléphone ! Bon je décroche avant la fin ...**  
**  
**  
**Rin - Oui ? Allô ? Que me vaut cette honneur ?**  
**Rinto - Tu décroche enfin ! Bah dit donc t'es lente !**  
**Rin - Bon oui ... Hey ! On s'en fout que je suis lente ! Bon pourquoi tu m'appelle ?**  
**Rinto - Déjà comment vas-tu ?**  
**  
**  
**Tiens c'est bizarre sa ! En plus de vouloir savoir comment je vais , il prends une voix inquiète !**  
**  
**  
**Rin - Je suis juste un peu nerveuse à cause de tu sais quoi ?**  
**Rinto - Oui ! D'ailleurs en parlant de cela ... Len m'a appelé hier soir ... Il m'a dit qu'il reviendra en fait ... Dans 1 ans ... (Je le sens bizarrement mal là !)**  
**  
**  
**Au moment ou j'ai entendu les trois mot "Dans un an" je sentais que toute mes forces tombait et mes larmes couler ... C'est un mensonge hein ?**  
**  
**  
**Rinto - Rin t'es la ? Tu vas bien ? **  
**Rin - ...**  
**Rinto - (Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée ... Len tu es si méchant ! )**  
**Rin - C'est ...**  
**Rinto - Quoi ?**  
**Rin - C'est ... C'EST UN MENSONGE AVOUE LE ?**  
**Rinto - (Oui c'est un mensonge) Non ...**  
**Rin - ... A tout a l'heure ...**  
**Rinto - Rin att-...**  
**  
**  
**Je lui raccrocha au nez ... Je m'effondre par terre en pleurant de plus belle ... Lenka c'est réveiller , arrive vers moi et panique ... Elle me prends dans ses bras me disant des mots réconfortant ... Je me calme ...**  
**  
**  
**Lenka - Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passée ?**  
**Rin - Et bien ... Rinto ...**  
**Lenka - Quoi Rinto ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait ?**  
**Rin - Rien ... Il m'a juste dit ... **  
**Lenka - Dit quoi ? Allez Rin courage ! **  
**Rin - Il m'a dit ... Que Len ... Reviendrait dans ... Un an ...**  
**Lenka - Ma pauvre ! Allez viens pleure pas ! Mange un peu sa te fera du bien !**  
**  
**  
**Nous mangeâmes notre petit déjeuner et parta au collège (qui fait aussi lycée) . J'alla directement dans ma salle de cours ... Bizarrement , les bruits de mes "camarades" étaient plus grands qu'avant surtout au gang de Akita ... Les filles qui adorent être populaire et qui me déteste car je suis toute devant elle ... Elles parlaient tellement avec petite voix que je pouvais entendre toute leurs conversation !**  
**  
**  
**Fille 1 - Hey ! Vous avez entendu ! Demain y'a un nouveau qui arrive dans notre classe ! Apparemment il est super canon !**  
**Fille 2 - Oui j'ai entendu parler !**  
**Neru - C'est moi qui l'aura je vous interdit de le toucher d'un cheveux ! Compris ?!**  
**  
**  
**Tss ... Cette peste ... Elle veut tout a elle ... De toute façon c'est pas sa qui va changer sa vie ! Quelqu'un arrive vers moi ... Garçon , cheveux rouge , coupe de cheveux bizarre ... Elsword ...**

**Elsword -Salut Rin !  
Rin - Coucou ! Tu n'étais pas sensé être avec Aisha ?  
Elsword - Si mais ... Elle devient trop collante depuis que ...**

Il rougit ! Il rougit ! Moi je sais pourquoi elle le colle !

Rin - Depuis que tu essaye de parler à Ève ?  
Elsword - Co-... Comment tu le sais ?  
Rin - Je sais pas ... Mais pourquoi rougis-tu ? Ne me dis pas que tu es a-...

Je ne pouvais continuer ma phrase car il mis sa main sur ma bouche pour pas que je continu ma phrase ...  
Ce geste brusque me ifs tomber et l'entraîna dans ma chute ... Si il n'y avait pas sa main devant ma bouche ... Nous nous serons embrassés accidentellement ...  
Aisha arriva au moment même de la chute ...

Aisha - Mais qu'est-ce que ... RIN SUIS MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Elsword se leva et me murmura un désolé ... Je suivis Aisha qui sortie de la salle ... J'entends du bruit et me sens épier ... Je tourne la tête , mais personne en vue ... Bon... Que me veut-t-elle ?  
Fin du P.D.V. Rin

P.D.V. Len  
C'était moins une ... Elle a faillit me voir ... J'arrive pas à retirer cette image de ma tête ... Ce garçon ... Sur elle ... Je vais le tuer ! Rinto me tapote l'épaule .

Rinto - Calme toi Len ... C'était un accident ...  
Len - Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce qui vient de se passer ?  
Rinto - Tais-toi ! Tu vas te faire remarquer !  
Len - Pardon ... Mais j-...

**CLAC !**

**Je tourna la tête vers Rin et cette fille aux cheveux violet ... Rin a été giflée par Aisha ...  
J'ai pas tellement compris ...**

**Aisha - Tu savais mes sentiments pour lui non ?  
Rin - Oui ...  
Aisha - ALORS POURQUOI IL ÉTAIT ... Il était ...  
Rin - C'était un accident ! Idiote !**

**Rin ... Tu dis sa avec tellement de simplicité ... C'était plus qu'un accident ! Si il avait pas mis sa main il t'aurai ...  
J'entends une autre gifle ... Je me tourne vers Rinto et vois Lenka ...**

**Lenka - TU TE FOUS DE MOI !? LEN EST LA ALORS POURQUOI TU LUI A DIT ÇA ?  
Rinto - Mais Lenka ! J'ai rien fait moi !  
Lenka - MEN-...  
Len - C'est moi le responsable ... Je veux juste la faire une surprise ...  
Lenka - Une surprise ? En la faisant pleurer ?  
Len - Mais sa m'amuse de la taquiner !**

**Lenka dit plus rien, elle baissa la tête et je pus sentir un sourire sadique même si ses cheveux cachaient sa tête ...**

**Rinto - Lenka sa va ?  
Lenka - Tu sais que ...**

**Elle pris un air joyeux . Mais c'est quoi ses changement d'humeur ?**

**Lenka - Ma petite sœur a trouver l'amour ~ !**

**Que ... ? Non ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est qui ? C'est le mec au cheveux rouge ?!  
Je parti avec une colère énorme en moi ... Je devais rejoindre une certaine Neru qui allait me faire visiter le collège ... Je l'a vis et lui fis signe de la main ...**

**Len - Bonjour ...  
Neru - Bon...Bonjour !  
Len - Alors c'est toi qui va me faire la visite ?  
Neru - Euh ... Oui ! C'est moi ! Neru Akita !  
Len - Len Kagamine ... Enchanté de te connaître . On commence ?  
Neru - Oui oui ...**

**Elle commença a marcher ... Elle murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas ...**

**Neru - Mais pourquoi es-tu en colère ?  
Sa se voit à tant que cela ?  
Len - Pour ... Des raisons qui ne te concerne pas !  
Neru - Chagrin d'amour hein ?  
Len - Pardon ?!  
Neru - Voici la bibliothèque ! Tu peux faire ici ...**

**Changement de sujet royale ... Bla-bla-bla ... Je vous résume la suite :  
Elle me montra chacune des salles en me racontant sa vie en même temps ... Je repense à cette image et ce qu'elle a dit ... Je veux le bonheur de Rin ... Elle est amoureuse , donc heureuse ! (Rime !) Mais alors pourquoi je suis en colère et sa fait mal au cœur ?  
À la fin de la journée , Neru ne me lâchait pas d'un cheveux ... Elle parlait sans cesse ... À croire qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! ... Amoureuse ... De moi ? Je voulais qu'elle arrête de parler donc je l'a plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa ... Si Rin est amoureuse ... J'ai bien le droit de l'être aussi ! A la fin de ce baiser ... Elle me regarda et rougit ...**

**Neru - Je ... Je t'ai... Je t'aime !**

**Ce n'est pas réciproque mais ... Je veux jouer ...**

**Len - Moi aussi je t'aime ...**

**... Ce mensonge ... Je mens encore ... Ne comprenant pas les sentiments ...**

* * *

**SALUT **

**je sais même pas a quoi ressemble ce que n'écrit ici ! **

**Moi et l'anglais sa fait 2 ! 8D**

**J'ai déjà écrit le deuxième chapitre mais j'en suis pas fière (Rin désoler de t'avoir fait souffrir ****)**


End file.
